Next Generation
by EJL93
Summary: A story of new beginning, blossoming and confusing love, strong and unlikely friendships, and the creation of rivalry...Let's see how the Next Generation will handle their differences. Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called out. Little Rose Weasley ran to the cheering Gryffindor Table and sat with her cousins grinning from ear to ear. She saw the boy who had talked to her across the hall...sitting on the rival house table...Slytherin.

She was sad that her new friend was a Slytherin, but she was happy that she was with her cousins in Gryffindor.

"Zabini, Aubrey!" McGonagall called out to the last first year.

Rose looked and her gasped. She saw a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The boy sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The Sorting Hat quickly called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose frowned. The boy gracefully made his way to the Slytherin table, he looked at Rose and smirked. Rose felt heat creep up to face. Aubrey looked away and sat down next to his best friend, Scropius Malfoy.

"Hey Scorp...what's up?"

"N-Nothing...just..." Scorpius looked at Rose.

"Scorp?" Aubrey followed his friend's gaze and saw who he was looking at.

"Rose Weasley huh?" Aubrey frowned.

"Yeah...we met on the train...she's special Aubrey." Scorpius smiled.

Aubrey was silent, thinking, "Crap...of course we'd fall for the same girl..."

Author's Note: Please Read and Review my other Fanfiction ^ I'd really appreciate it :D


	2. Chapter 2

The feast had slowly ended. Scorpius had been sneaking glances at Rose, as Aubrey thought about her and about what he'll do about Scorpius.

"Hey Scorp..."

"Yeah Aubrey?" he said looking at his best friend.

"I...well...about that Rose girl..."

"What about her?"

"Well...I..." he stopped.

"You...?" Scorpius looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey shut his eyes tight and opened them...looking at Scorpius's grey eyes, "I think you should ask her out..."

"You think so?" Scorpius smiled. "I think I should get to know her more though..."

"You two would be great...come on...it'll getting late...we should get to bed..." Aubrey said walking towards the dungeons. Scorpius was grinning, thinking about Rose and which subjects they had together, while Aubrey's heart cracked.

With Rose

"Rosie!" a voice called out from across the Common Room.

Author's Note: Please Read my other Fanfiction ^ I'd really appreciate it! :D

Rose turned and saw her best friend, Ella Creevey.

"Ella! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"I'm good! Oh! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I met this really nice guy on the train...he's very sweet and I really want to get to know him better..."

"Aw! How Sweet! What's his name Ella?"

Ella blushed, "Aubrey...Aubrey Zabini..."

Rosie felt her heart sunk, "R-Really? How...unexpected..."

"I know...I mean...he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor...do you think it'll work out?"

Rose looked down thinking, after a while she looked up at Ella and said, "Y-Yeah! I think so! Go for it!"

Ella grinned, "Thank you Rose! I'll get to know him tomorrow. Come on! Let's get to bed."

"Yeah...let's go..." the two girls made their way up to the Girl's dormitory.

As they made her way up the stair Rose thought about Aubrey and Ella...and then Scorpius came into her head.

Rose smiled when she remembered how they met.

FLASHBACK

"Hey guys I'm going to go to the loo..." Rose said to her cousins, getting out of the compartment. She walked towards the bathroom when suddenly the train jerked. "Whoa!" Rose lost her footing and was about to fall but someone caught her. She looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Oh..."

"You alright?" the boy asked.

"Uh...yeah thanks..." Rose said straightening out and blushed. "Um...My name's Rose...Rose Weasley."

The boy smiled, "I'm Scorpius...Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh...you're Scorpius..."

"Yeah...is that a problem?"

"No...it's just my dad..."

"Ah...say no more...I understand..." he turned around and walked away sulkily.

"Um...wait! Are you sitting with anyone?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "My best mate is in a different compartment...I don't know where he is...I was actually going to find him."

"Well...do you want to sit together? For the rest of the train ride?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked at her and smiled, "Sure...I'd like that..."

The two walked to an empty compartment and talked, getting to know one another.

They laughed and joked with one another.

"Hey I need to get back to me cousins...I hope we're in the same house Scorpius!"

"Me too! See you later!" Scorpius watched as Rose bounced away, a smile on his face, his heart thumping with happiness.

END FLASHBACK

Rose smiled, "I hope we're in some classes together..." she thought. "Time for bed..."

Rose made her way to the bed and slid in the sheets, slowly falling asleep a smile on her face...thinking of a certain blonde Slytherin.


End file.
